Grand Theft Auto: Max Payne In Liberty City
by Aaron Gamemaster
Summary: Also called GTAMPILC. I tried to make long title because I wanted to. It is Max Payne in Liberty city. I added fictional characters, and it has nothing to do with the Max Payne, or GTAIII story lines.
1. Chapter Zero The Precinct Incident

**G**rand **T**heft **A**uto: **M**ax **P**ayne **I**n **L**iberty **C**ity

PROLOGUE:

You can't hide from fate… Weather you like it or not. Here I lie, in a pool of my own blood, Mona had betrayed me. My only hope now was my brother. We had to take down Kurt. I guess I got what I had coming.

A/N I have made up my own story, and it has nothing to do with the incidents in the real MAX PAYNE game.

Chapter Zero-Precinct Incident

I had flown to Liberty City, to see my brother, Jack. Shortly after arriving, I found myself hiding my Beretta under my jacket. I stepped out, heading up to a newly build Mansion, in Shoreside Vale.

The sun was bearing down on me, a clear day, a few clouds; the sky was rich with blue. I made my way to my best friend's living room, William Hue. He worked for LCPD, which I had decided to join. Something made me come back to the police; it was my kind of job.

Days later, I found myself trapped behind a desk in a hot police building, in Shoreside Vale. The air conditioning was broken, sweat running down the side of my face.

"Hey, Payne, are you okay?" Johnson asked, next to me.

"Uh, oh yeah, fine, just not felling to hot right now, if you know what I mean." I got up from my desk, and headed for the bathroom.

While in there, I pored cold water out of the sink.

"Hey Payne." A voice said.

I had nearly jumped, I turned around to see my new friend Ali walking out the door.

I grabbed the whit towel that was set up next to the sink. A familiar feeling passed through my body, as the building trembled, a loud explosion coming from behind me, voices screaming, I fell to the floor in a daze.

A few moments later I opened my eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. The lights were out: I could feel something in my leg, something sharp. I tore it out, screaming into the air as I could feel blood pouring out of my wound.

I stood up, and coughed in the dust. I opened the bathroom door. Bodies lay everywhere, sunlight came in through the roof, fire burned away at the building. There was a hole in front of me, Ali lay on the ground, in a puddle of blood.

He was dead. "Payne! Come on! Get out! The building could collapse any minute!"

I glanced to my left, near a door, Johnson signaled for me to come to him. As I walked over the floor, the sound of burning fire in the back ground, the floor slipped out from under me; I fell two floors down, getting knocked out.

Once again, I had woke up to pain, only this time it was all over my body. Parts of the walls, concrete, metal framing was all around me. I could hear faint voices around me, ambulance sirens in the background.

I looked around me, for an exit. The hallway to my right was covered in fire and rubble from the building. I was in the cell block.

Some poor bastard screamed as he burned up in his cell. I looked to my left, a door. I entered into the underground parking lot, with the wall to my left blown out, I walked foreword, and got into my car.

I drove it around the rubble, and to the outdoor parking lot, where fire trucks, news vans, ambulances, police vehicle, and a crowd of people were scattered around the area. I got out of my car.

"Sir! Another survivor!"

"I'll be damned. It's Payne!" Johnson yelled.

The sun was still in the sky, it was probably 2 o'clock.

"Are you alright Payne?" Johnson ran up to me and asked.

"Yeah, just my leg." I responded. He glanced down at it in disbelief. Blood and still been coming out of it, my left leg, jus below the kneecap was soaked with the sticky warm red liquid.

"Damn" I thought to myself. A paramedic took me to the hospital. A few days passed.

I was sound asleep when the phone rang, I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Max, its Johnson, are you okay? I haven't heard from you since the bombing."

"Yeah, well…"

"Well what? You said you wanted to know what that was about right? I just got informed by the Sergeant." He took a breath, "There was a Triad warlord taken into custody, the Mafia saw this as a perfect chance to take them out, and had someone on the inside plant a bomb. It killed 14 offices, but the warlord escaped."

"Wow, they must suck at their job."

"Yeah well, yesterday there was a huge gang fight, in Harwood, on the Callahan Bridge, over 20 bodies were found, 4 of which were civilians."

"Well, thanks for waking me up, I have to go to work for the Precinct in Portland for the time, to bad you got transferred to Shoreside, eh?"

"Yeah, well see ya."

"Later." I rubbed my head, the took a shower, put on some cologne and got dressed for work. I drove from my apartment at AMCO to the Precinct.

Nothing special happened today, it was just normal. I was on my route when I got a call fro a gang disturbance in the Red Lights District. I headed there.

_A/N I know it was short, but that is how I willwrite this story. Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter Zero Gang Disturbance

**G**rand **T**heft **A**uto: **M**ax **P**ayne **I**n **L**iberty **C**ity

Chapter Zero-Gang Disturbance

I had driven around Woody's bar, next to that punk Luigi's club. A few Mafia soldiers lay in puddles of blood, and the Don, Salvatore, lay in the road, one arm shot off, dead.

It happened just now, I saw a man driving in a Sentinel, I followed him, after calling for some backup at the crime scene. He had his hair up in a wave, he wore a leather jacket, and green cargo pants.

He drove fast, but I kept behind him. He must have spotted my following him over the Callahan Bridge, as he sped up. I lost him, driving over the bridge, he had disappeared. I headed back to Salvatore's body.

My backup hadn't arrived yet, but now there were gang members in the streets, Triads, assaulting the apartment building with the big parking lot. I got out of my car. Where's my backup? They should be here by now.

Gripping my Beretta tightly, I slowly mad my way to the apartment building, ducking under the small concrete wall that the parking lot was enclosed in.

There were about 20 members outside, three of them dead, and two Mafia men lay in puddles of blood in front of the apartment building.

They were Triads, wearing their Belly-Up blue jumpsuits, rags on their heads, and their bodies covered in tattoos. They had Tec 9's, another trait of the triads.

About five moved in, I was still waiting for my chance to strike. There was a faint siren sound, in that moment; the Triads became more alert, taking guard formation, cautiously scanning the area for enemies.

On walked to the entrance to the road, he would see me, I had no choice, when he was in my vision, a shot burst through his left ear, a little blood pour out, and fell to the ground.

"Intruder!" One shouted that annoying triad voice of his.

"I see pain in your future!" Another yelled.

I jumped up, and shot three shots in a guy, he fell onto the ground, and I ducked, as parts of the concrete wall burst off, bullets ricocheting off of it, the Triads wanted me dead now.

Pointing my gun over the wall, I shot blindly, hearing a short scream, I must have killed one.

"Eat this bitch!"

A grenade was hurdled over the wall, right next to me, I hoped over the wall, the explosion pushed me along.

Gunfire covered around me, I rolled to avoid being shot, and took cover behind a blue Bobcat. The sound of bullets hitting metal, the Bobcat became filed with holes. When I saw a chance, through all of the chaos, I shot another, there were about seven left, four went inside.

Through the apartment building windows, I could see gunfire, I had to get in there, innocent people could be dying.

I jumped out form the truck, diving to the left of it, time was almost in slow motion, I saw bullets wising past me, as I fired at the while I was I mid air. I saw some blood burst out of their chests and heads, when I hit the ground; they were nothing more but lifeless bodies.

I stepped through the dead bodies, grabbing dual Tec 9's and three grenades, I opened the door.

To the right was a wall, to my left, a small wooden shelf, a bar in the room, along with a couch and TV. To the left, past the shelves that made me in a small hallway, were three Triads, the wall behind me burst out, particles of dust and wood covered me as I dropped to the floor, the shelves were my protection.

I blindly tossed a grenade towards the bar. I heard someone shout, "GRENADE!", and "OH CRAP!" Followed by and explosion, the sound of bodies being tossed around and different items blowing around everywhere was heard, I looked up, they were all dead, they looked like they were rag dolls, all their bodies flopped around, until they hit the ground.

I took the ammo from their bodies, and headed down the hall next to the bar. It lead me t a large circular room, a winding stair case ran up the middle, with small catwalks branching off of that to the different floors.

"Get him!"

"Say hi to my grenade sucker!"

I looked up, on multiple catwalks, men in black suites threw grenades down the stair case and at me. I jumped back, retreating into the hallway, the grenades exploding in front of me. The bottom of the stair case was gone, I decided to take the elevator.

I dashed into the circular room, and to the right, getting in the elevator, which took me to the 7th floor (nine in total).

I stepped into a hall, to my left, a catwalk to the middle staircase, a man looking over the edge. I ran up to him, taking his pistol, shooting hi in the face, I threw his body over the railing.

"It's PAYNE!" A Mafia guy shouted, they knew my name. He was pointing at me, and the catwalk above me.

I shot up from my catwalk, and heard thump, I must have got him. The ground exploded beneath me with gun fire, I dove onto the staircase, shooting my dual Tec 9's at the three Mafia men coming across the catwalk to m left.

I went up the stair, to the 4 top level catwalks. Down one there were two dead Mafia men, and three dead Triads. I opened the door they were dead at.

This was a very large room, with stacks and stacks of sealed cocaine around me. Some of the deadly white powder behind me flew out, as a reaction to the guy with the AK shooting at my.

I ran past a few stacked, and unloaded my two clips on him.

"What was going on here?" I asked myself. The man I killed looked like one of the thirteen most wanted in Portland.

The most wanted in based on a deck of cards (play the game MERCENARIES).

PORTLAND (clubs)

2-10 of clubs-the mediocre-strongly wanted

Jack, Queen, king of clubs-Higher wanted

Ace of clubs-Most wanted.

CARD BREAKDOWN-

2 OF CLUBS-Jack Tanner (killed 35 in a bombing)

3 OF CLUBS-Marshal Wong (weapons exporter)

4 OF CLUBS-Xian Xiong (murder of 4 cops; drug exporter)

5 OF CLUBS-Christopher Randolph (infiltrated police station-killed over 40 people in gang war)

6 OF CLUBS-Jesse Onalong (Kidnaps people of Mafia-Kidnapped over 20 people, murdered them all)

7 OF CLUBS-Kerry Tanner (sister of Jack, picked off 30 civilians with sniper rifle)

8 OF CLUBS-Wi Zi (Major drug lord, over 500 pounds of cocaine imported every half month)

9 OF CLUBS-Yang Lopez (Violent murdered, killed 7 people in their sleep with knife to keep them from leaking info bout the Triads)

10 OF CLUBS-Toni Cipriani (Mafia Warlord)

JACK OF CLUBS-Joey Leone (Mafia Leader)

QUEEN OF CLUBS-Wang Li (Leader, warlord of Triads)

KING OF CLUBS-Meng Li (Leader, warlord of Triads)

ACE OF CLUBS-Catalina (MAJOR coke & Spank dealer, killed over 200 people, with the Columbian Cartel

I made it my sole mission to get these men off the streets, better by capturing them but if I have to, I will kill them.

I found myself back at the Precinct.

_What do you guys think? Hope to hear from you._


	3. Chapter Zero A Comerade Falls

**G**rand **T**heft **A**uto: **M**ax **P**ayne **I**n **L**iberty **C**ity

Chapter Zero-A Comrade Falls

It was about three days since the apartment building incident, my thoughts dwelling on the 13 most wanted in Portland.

I was in my squad car, driving around the hill in Hephburn Heights. Mindless pedestrians walked in straight lines, I saw Johnson, getting out of his squad car, walking over to a rocking car parked amongst the trees.

Johnson and I have become good friends, always talking about things, he was pretty much my only friend in this city.

I stopped, and watched him, from across the road, my car pointing towards that apartment building, where the shootout happened.

There was struggling inside the car, I saw a yellow flash out the window, Johnson grabbed for his gun, and fell to the ground, the car, a red Kuruma, sped off.

I turned my squad car around, I got out and ran up to Johnson, blood pour out of his mouth and onto the grass.

"Johnson? Johnson? Answer me!" I screamed. No answer.

"This is unit 23, officer down, Hephburn Heights Park."

I ran to my car, I turned the sirens on, and went after them. Through the streets, passing many bustling cars, I found them, driving past the hospital, heading towards Callahan Bridge.

I caught up to them, I saw a naked chick in the front seat, she stuck her upper body out the window, and covered my windshield bullet holes.

Swerving to avoid the bullets (coming from an Ingram), I nearly crashed into a red sentinel.

Turning sharply, we glided over Callahan Bridge, and very fast speeds, the girl let out more gunfire, I moved to the metal bars, in the center of Callahan Bridge.

Using the PTI maneuver, I slammed into their car, almost making them loose control.

We started downhill, at the end of Callahan Bridge, bystanders watched nervously from the sidewalks, as we exchanged gunfire.

With my Beretta, I managed to shoot out their back tire, sending them spinning into a building, I slowed my car.

A officer ran over to me, a 9mm in hand, we walked up to the car, covered in rubble from the building.

I knocked the officer down; as bullets came at us, the criminals, now dressed, carjacked another car, shooting at us while we lay for cover behind the crashed Kuruma.

They drove off, heading towards the Staunton Lift Bridge.

"My car, now" I ordered the officer. He drove, I grabbed the shotgun between the seats, we approached their car.

We started up the long curve, to the Bridge, dodging traffic. I stuck my head out the window, and took a shot, bullet holes covered the passenger side door.

Nearing the top of the bridge, the girl stuck her head out, with the Ingram, I took the shot, blood covered her upper body, the gun flew out of her hands and onto the ground.

We dodged traffic, heading over the bridge. The warning bell came on. One lane was clear; we tailgated the suspect, the girl's body hanging out of the window.

I got on top of the car, we weren't going to make it, the bridge was about to go up.

"What are you doing?" The cop yelled at me.

Keeping my balance on the windy roof, I answered "Jump out of the car! NOW!"

"No way! Get down form there!"

"DO IT! NOW!"

Time went into slow motion, as he dove out, the bridge started to lift up, the suspects car made it, ours didn't.

The car hit the edge, explosion slow motion; fire gathered around me, the momentum sent me flying onto the suspect's car, smashing the rear window. He looked back, a black guy, in his mid twenties, bald.

He grabbed a pistol, and shot at me, trying to get me off. Replied to this by shooting back, blood squirted out of his eye, I lost my grip, tumbling along the road, the car flew off the side of the bride, I heard and explosion.

Realizing I had a cut on my face, covering my eye with blood, I called fro backup, and got a ride from a fellow officer back to Johnson.

When we arrived an ambulance had arrived, and a few squad cars surrounded him. Johnson laid out on the grass, his legs and arm were stiff, on hand over his wound, blood covered his dark blue, almost black suite, he was still breathing.

There was a slight chance he could survive.


	4. Chapter Zero Rescue Situation

**G**rand **T**heft **A**uto: **M**ax **P**ayne **I**n **L**iberty **C**ity

Chapter Zero-Rescue Situation.

I stepped into a dark office, the fan above me soothing; I sat down across from the sergeant, Jerry Hockfield.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he began to speak, "Well, Payne. We have a situation. The Mayor, O'Donovan, his daughter has been kidnapped. This is a major issue. We think we know where they have her, but are not sure."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"Well, we need you to go undercover, and find out if this is true."

"I have other things to do."

"Like what Max? Your job!"

"I think I know where the 5 of Clubs is."

"That doesn't matter, her life is at stake. I see you in a few hours."

I walked out of the room, and took a large drink of my coffee. Now I have to deal with this crap.

A few hours later, I found myself getting dressed up in a disguise, walking down the street at Atlantic Quays. Triads were on the streets here, I passed them as they stared at me, almost angrily; I would have to be careful around here.

I walked up to the fish factory. Before I tried to go in, I heard, "Get down bitch!"

"You want to fuckin mess with me? Huh? Huh?" Another mans voice said.

"We should just shoot her." I heard the sound of screaming, silenced through tape.

"Moron, the boss will kill us! Get her in the car!" I heard a thump, then another. The car started up, and the gate opened.

I sprinted to my car a ways away, the street Triads came running towards me, with butcher knives, and crowbars, as I drove out, my car smashed into one, sending him flying into the air.

The car took off, heading towards that café under Callahan Bridge. I took a shortcut, meeting them in Chinatown. I didn't have the option of blowing my cover here, they _would _kill her.

I found myself stepping out of my car, after they had taken her inside a building. I really didn't know where I was. Two blue suites guarded on door. Their fish vans covered the parking lot. I noticed an "overpass" over the road to an L Train Station.

I was at their Fish Factory. I was about to blow my cover. They might kill her, and "like all the bad things in my life. It starts with the death of a woman."

I had a silenced Glock, under my coat, with only one clip of twelve bullets. I took aim across the street (I had fixed a small scope onto it).

As the man to the right side of the door jolted back, I took aim again, while the other guy looked at him. He too jolted back, and fell to the ground. I sprinted across the street.

I took their MP5's, and hid them under my coat. I stepped through the rusted metal door.

Crates filled the room; there were a very small flight of stairs to my right, leading up about three feet to another level. I ducked behind a large crate, noticing a catwalk around the building; the second floor.

Guards walked around, while some of the Triads were working, loading up the crates; others operating machinery.

I spotted the girl, being brought into a room on the second floor. I had to get to her.

A man walked in front of me, not noticing me in the dark. He turned to me, I had no choice but to shoot him in the face. He dropped to the ground, making a noise. Two more guards walked over to his body, one shouted, "Intruder!"

9 bullets left, as they got to his body, I shot them both in the head, 7 rounds remaining.

"What the hell?" a man yelled.

There was a metal door on the steps to my left, I dashed for it, out in the open. Everyone spotted me…

It was locked.

"Oh shit!" I screamed, diving over the ledge, 7 different MP5's had shot at me, I narrowly escaped. I noticed they were working together. They were going to surround me.

I took out the dual MP5's. I heard the rumbled of foot steps around the large "truck sized" crate. Readying myself, I dove around the corner, 4 men stood there, like idiots, as I filled them with bloody red holes, as I flew through the air.

I hit the cement floor, hard, and struggled to get back up. "Freeze!" A Triad voice said.

I felt the tip of an MP5 on the back of my head.

"Drop them!" I hesitated. "NOW!"

With my back right leg, I kicked backwards, hitting him in the nads.

As he struggled, I grabbed him MP5 (dropping mined), put it to his mouth, and pulled the trigger.

Grabbing my MP5's, I ran down a corridor of crates, to a large metal gate that leads outside.

I climbed up a cement looking staircase to the catwalk on the second floor. The last two guards were up here. One was next to me; the other on the other side of the building, next to a door.

I dropped the man in front of me, aiming to the other, bullet holes covered the area behind him. He fell to the railing.

I started walking to him, unexpectingly; he blew up, crumbling the catwalk to the green door.

I stood there fro a minute, startled at what I had just seen. Blood coated the area around the upper level. He had just, _exploded._

It took me a while, but I had finally realized he had been holding a grenade.

I went through a red door on the catwalk. This was an office; paper spread about, a PC on the desk, a bookshelf, nothing out of the normal. There was another door, as I entered it, I was greeted by 2 M4 wielding triads.

I ducked to the ground, the door behind me filled up with bullet holes. I was in the kitchen (probably where they cook the fish… or if it's _artificial, _where they make it). I rolled under a counter; I was running out of ammo for the MP5's.

"Go that way!" A man said.

I jumped up, they weren't expecting that. I shot one up, while having to dive over the counter to avoid there others bullets. He was shooting like crazy, covering the room with plaster, and trash that was being knocked down.

He stopped shooting, I jumped up, dropping my MP5s and ran up to him. I kicked the gun out of his hands, grabbed his arm, and twisted it till I heard a snap. Holding him in that painful position, I kicked him in the face, snapping his neck.

I grabbed his M4, and loaded it. There was one more door. I entered it. In the hallway, I heard struggling.

"Do you see what you get?" A man said, they were in a conversation.

"What did I do to you?" a girl said.

"If he gets up here, you're dead! You had better hope he doesn't make it!"

"When will the extra units be here?"

"I don't know soon!"

I went through a door, next to the room they were talking in. I noticed a small "door" in the wall. I slowly slid it open, looking at the man holding a gun to the girls face, and everyone looked towards the door. Four people. I could take the.

I grabbed my Glock in one hand, the M4 in the other. I opened the small door (more like a window than a door). I shot the man with the hostage in the legs; I covered the others with bullet holes.

I ran into the hall and into the room, the girl was tied up in a chair. I untied her; the man under her was still alive.

There was a crash outside in the crate room. Three vans pulled through the metal garage doors. Triads filtered out I noticed one man, it was the 9 Of Clubs.

The one under me that is alive, the 6 Of Clubs. These men don't deserve to live. I heard footsteps outside the office. I pushed the 6 Of Clubs out, the men shot him up, thinking it was me.

"Up there! Shoot!" I heard someone say. I untied the girl, and ran to the window. An M79. Oh crap.

I grabbed the girl, we jumped out the window, the grenade flew past my head, the office blew up in flames, we landed on the roof of a van.

I jumped up, shooting the five men around us. More came, I kept unloading on them. The girl had started up the van.

I got in, she drove like crazy out onto the streets, the Triads still shooting at us. I returned fire. We headed towards the Police Station.

The 9 Of Clubs was still alive.


	5. Chapter Zero Subway Shootout

**G**rand **T**heft **A**uto: **M**ax **P**ayne **I**n **L**iberty **C**ity

Chapter Zero-Subway Shootout

I had fallen asleep I my car, being up for two straight days wasn't going to help. I woke up around 7 p.m. heading home; I stopped myself from buying a cup of coffee.

My leg started to hurt again, from that accident all those days ago. I drove to my apartment, and took some painkillers to ease the pain. I couldn't sleep.

I opened my door, and walked into a hall, a T shaped hall. Out one of the windows was another apartment building. The constant flash of lightning disturbed the quietness of the rainfall.

I was tired. I stood looking out the window, as if into void to another world. That's what I get fro not sleeping. I nearly fell asleep there. A familiar sound sparked my attention.

Over the street was a man dressed in a terrorist suit, aiming a Semi-automatic Sniper rifle at Max. The bullet left the barrel, spinning through the air at an amazingly fast speed. Going through the window, it enters Max's black coat

I felt it hit me, hard. I wasn't expecting it. My body thrashed against the wall behind me, I felt a sharp pain, and what sounded like glass shatter. Next thing I knew I was on the floor, staring into darkness.

Minutes later, I felt a piercing pain on the back of my head, not as bad as my arm. The sound of shuffling footsteps in the background. They were out for me.

Two door opened, four men ran up to the intersection, staring at me, they slowly approached.

I was helpless. Catching my breath, without a weapon.

A loud bang, a man dressed in a long coat walked up to the men.

"Get fuck outta here kid! Unless you wan to die." A man threatened, with his 9mm pistol.

"You just gave yourself a death ticket." He opened his coat to an arsenal of weapons. The terrorists' eyes widened. He jumped between two of the, pulling out dual Beretta 9mm, in the air he turned, shooting two men, putting two bullets in their chests each.

Still in the air, he turned, with each gun, shooting the last two men in the heads. A man came through the door behind him. Landing on his back, he put 4 bullets in him.

The door beside him burst open, "DIE!" The man yelled with a shotgun. He jumped to him feet, dodging the shotgun shot, knocking it out of his hands; he then kicked the man in the head, breaking his neck.

He stood in front of me, reloading his pistols. He spun his pistols on his fingers, into his holsters on the side of his torso.

He took out a massively huge Magnum Revolver. He aimed it at a door, which began to open, and fired. He nearly fell down, the recoil was so large.

There was now a hole in the door, and two men fell out of it, with holes in their stomachs.

He put another bullet into his Magnum, and put it away. He grabbed the shotgun in his right hand, and walked over to me.

I was laying in a small puddle of blood, dirt covered me, as a plant fell on me when I was shot in my arm (which is why my head hurts). He put his hand down to me, and helped me up.

"Damn, I'm glad you're on my side." I said.

Jack responded, "Take this." He handed me the shotgun. "Let's go get you patched up."

My brother and I went to the hospital, and got my gunshot wound taken care of. We then walked out of the hospital. I negotiated my way out early.

The night was still young. The streets wet with rain. We got into a car. "I think that guy was an assassin." My brother said.

"No shit."

"Yeah, well, I was looking after you for a while, this man has been following you, so I followed him."

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"Well… I didn't want to be a… distraction. You always take care of me, and I wanted to take care of you for once."

"Okay, so where did he go?"

"I know he rides the subway a lot, our best bet would be to find him there."

"Let's go, Jack."

And so we drove to the subway station, in southern Staunton Island. The air was full of commotion, people everywhere, cars honking, rain falling, lightning in the background; we walked down into the subway station.

This was as shity move, as they were expecting us; I _was _being "hunted" by these guys.

As we got to the bottom, not many people were there, only about, maybe around 15 civilians. The roars of a subway train in the background; a man to my left jumped up.

The next thing I remember is raining plaster and debris form the wall behind us, my brother hit the ground, pulling out his pistols, I rolled out of the way, taking cover behind a pillar.

My ears hurt because of the screaming, civilians shouting, and screaming, desperate to reach safety outside of the subway. In about a minute, the subway was deserted.

I lost track of Jack, who I last say running across the subway tracks, to the other side. The assassin must have an MP5, by the sound of the weapon.

As I stood behind the pillar, more bullets rang out in my direction; I blindly shot back after they temporarily stopped.

To my right, were the stairs. I looked up, about 6 men were running down, all with MP5's and M4's, Dressed in black suits, with ski masks on. They looked like bad asses, until one of the idiots tripped as they were running down the stairs, tumbling down, as the others laughed.

I ran out of sight, behind a different pillar. Now I was screwed, I was behind a pillar, to my back left, a trained assassin with an MP5, to my right, 6 terrorists who probably also want to kill me.

Upon the two subway tracks, on the one further away from me, came one, and ANOTHER group of terrorists filtered out of the train, wearing the same stuff the stair guys were.

There was a problem, they could see me, when the subway train left, they would. I had two 9mm pistols and a Tactical 12-Gauge on me. I loaded them up, and with my pistols out, I dashed to my left, shooting amongst the pillars; hoping to get a hit.

The assassin was right ahead of me, I took cover behind a pillar.

"OVER THERE!" A man yelled, at the stairs, pointing at me. AT this point I shifted areas, and ran around the pillar, grabbing the assassin and throwing him out in the open, as I expected, he was covered in bullets, and in a large blood pool on the floor.

The subway train left, the other group spotted me. I was _really _screwed now, they all knew where I was, and I was trapped between the wall of the side of the subway, and a wall of the ticket kiosk.

I picked up the assassins "MP5" which looked like it was somehow modified. The terrorists neared, I had no escape; until I saw my brother… He had an M60! On the other side of the subway, he yelled "MAX! GET DOWN!"

Then dust filled the air so much it was hard to see, the bullets chipped away at the walls, and pillars, men falling by the second, in showers of blood.

After it stopped, I knew some were still alive. A Train pulled up, on _my_ side this time.

"The train!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Jack responded. We boarded it, at the back. Just as we had thought, loads of terrorists were on the train. After a few minutes of silence, the train left the station, then 3 terrorists came through the door, guns blazing, trying to kill us. I took all of them out easily with the 12-Guage, as they had crappy aim.

FRONT TRAIN

"Sir, they are onboard."

"Okay," (over a radio) "You are gonna wasn't to get of the train, comrade. Put it on maximum speed, and don't EVER stop it. If I use this system, I can make a"

BACK OF TRAIN

"Okay, you wanna have fun and clear the train of the bitches?" Jack asked.

I reloaded my weapons and responded, "Let's go." We walked into the next car.

CARD BREAKDOWN-

2 OF CLUBS-Jack Tanner (killed 35 in a bombing)

3 OF CLUBS-Marshal Wong (weapons exporter)

4 OF CLUBS-Xian Xiong (murder of 4 cops; drug exporter)

5 OF CLUBS-Christopher Randolph (infiltrated police station-killed over 40 people in gang war)

6 OF CLUBS-Jesse Onalong (Kidnaps people of Mafia-Kidnapped over 20 people, murdered them all)

7 OF CLUBS-Kerry Tanner (sister of Jack, picked off 30 civilians with sniper rifle)

8 OF CLUBS-Wi Zi (Major drug lord, over 500 pounds of cocaine imported every half month)

9 OF CLUBS-Yang Lopez (Violent murdered, killed 7 people in their sleep with knife to keep them from leaking info bout the Triads)

10 OF CLUBS-Toni Cipriani (Mafia Warlord)

Jack OF CLUBS-Joey Leone (Mafia Leader)

QUEEN OF CLUBS-Wang Li (Leader, warlord of Triads)

KING OF CLUBS-Meng Li (Leader, warlord of Triads)

ACE OF CLUBS-Catalina (MAJOR coke & Spank dealer, killed over 200 people, with the Columbian Cartel

NOTE: Xian Xiong was a cop assassin assigned to take out Max Payne for the Triads, the "assassin" is now dead.

_Sorry it took me a while, I just got a load of new games, so… Please R&R!_


	6. Chapter Zero Subway Finale

**G**rand **T**heft **A**uto: **M**ax **P**ayne **I**n **L**iberty **C**ity

Chapter Zero-Subway Finale

As we walked into the next car, my arm started to hurt. Because of this, I grabbed it. Jack looked into my eyes and said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I replied.

The subway began to rock, outside the window, the station disappeared, turning into wall. "Looks like were on the ride."

Jack cocked his shotgun, and walked up a bit. The door ahead of us opened, four men dressed in similar black suits, carrying Ingrams, filtered in.

As the room turned into a war zone, Jack and I both jumped out of the way, taking cover on opposite sides of the car, behind seats.

AS soon as the fire briefly stopped, I jumped up and fired randomly at the with my 9mm's men, one was hit and fell to the ground, the rest began to fire at me. I ducked again, dodging the bullets flying over my head.

Jack, who was across form me, jumped up and fired a shell at them. Two of the men's chest burst open from the buckshot, I then jumped up and finished off the last man.

Jack and I walked to the blood covered floor with the bodies. I reloaded my pistols, the familiar sound of the clip clinking on the metal brought back old memories…

After I cocked them, both my brother and I grabbed two Ingrams and four clips for them. We headed to the next car.

Looking through the glass, I saw six of them, I told Jack. He nodded; we looked around the room, a bottle of alcohol lye on the ground. With my knowledge, I turned it into a Molotov cocktail.

Using my lighter, I light it up. "Ready?" I asked Jack. He nodded. I opened the door, tossing the Molotov in; it hit the floor in front of me, a sloppy throw. After I threw it, I dove, through the fire, almost in slow-motion, I unloaded my Ingrams into their bodies, killing a few of them.

As soon as I hit the floor, I was exposed to the gunfire, so I rolled out of the way. My brother came in after me and shot the last of them. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"We make a good team." I said.

"Yep, good job. The Payne brothers are making a comeback." We laughed. "Let's go."

There are only two cars left. The train shook more violently now, and it stayed that way. I ran over to the window and looked out.

"Oh my god, we're going to fast, we're gonna crash!"

"No way." Jack looked outside, the train shaking more and more vigorously. "You've got to be kidding me."

Glass shattered as bullets entered through the door to the cart ahead of us, we took cover again, and blindly fired back.

Sparks emerged outside the window, I stood up, "Son of a-"

"Max! No!" Jack screamed. There time seemed to stop. A man burst through the door with a 12 gauge, and shot me, also breaking the window behind me.

With the shaking of the train, I fell out and hit the ground. Looking at a black floor, I heard the crashing of metal, I looked to my left, the train had gone off the tracks.

The front car turned sideways, taking up the whole tunnel, skidding along the tracks, the second car ended up twisting, and turned over, fire emerged along with thousands of sparks, one by one the cars piled up, squishing each other, Jack had to be dead.

Just when I thought it was all over, another train came, full speed, in the opposite direction, this one full of civilians. The tunnel practically collapsed, the debris piled up _a lot_. My body ached. The shotgun had almost penetrated my bullet proof vest.

I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to lay there… forever…

_Sorry if it was kinda short… peace! Please R&R! Did Jack die? Find out in chapter 1._


	7. Chapter One No More Cops

**G**rand **T**heft **A**uto: **M**ax **P**ayne **I**n **L**iberty **C**ity

Chapter 1: No More Cops

After a few minutes had passed, I realized I needed to get up. Cops would be all over here, I didn't want to have to deal with them. The smoke surrounded me, I was coughing, I needed to get out, _now._

As I stood up, my legs ached, I could barely stand up. Covering my nose, I limped to the wall, and walked opposite the crash, I eventually came up to an alcove in the wall; where I lost my footing and fell, smashing my face into the wall.

My face became warm, as blood dripped out of my nose. In the alcove was a ladder; climbing up it I could have sworn I heard sirens. As I reached the top, I ended up in a back alley. I didn't know where I was.

I must have lost consciousness at that point. My clothes were soaked with the rain, lightning in the back ground light up the night. Next thing I remember, it was morning.

Sunlight shined, slightly drying up the water on the ground, and my clothes. Out of the alley, was a street, beyond that was a grassy hill, then the horizon. Sunlight shined beautifully through the few clouds. The ground was shiny, the sunlight was reflecting off the water. I could barley see.

A dark figure came over me. A large pistol, it looked like a desert eagle, landed in front of me. Looking up, I saw…

"Max, long time no see." A familiar voice rang out.

Grunting, I said, "M-Mona?"

Her hand reached out to me, "Come on." she said, helping me up. "The cops are all around this area. We need to go."

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, lets go."

I could barely hear her over the bustling of the cars in the city, tall buildings created shadows in the sun, we must have been on Staunton Island.

Putting the Desert Eagle in my pocket, she shouldered me to a red Kuruma. The next thing I knew, I was overlooking Staunton, in an apartment. I lay on the couch, wondering about Jack.

"They killed Jack?" She asked.

"How did you know he was here? In Liberty."

"I know a lot of things." She responded, in a soft voice. She leaned over the tan colored couch and kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay." I laid there for a few more minutes, hearing the shower running.

I got up, and walked over to the kitchen, which was separated from the living room by a counter. Walking into a bathroom, I examined my face.

After washing it off I boiled a pan of hot water, to make hot dogs, which I love.

After looking for a few minutes, I finally came to the conclusion that she didn't have and hot dogs. Damn.

I browsed through her refrigerator, looking for something to eat, a small wall-clock said it was 9:37 a.m.

The apartment looked so clean, I wonder when she got it?

After eating a burrito, Mona came out of a door, dressed in tight black pants, and a small black tank top, her hair done in a bun.

"Are you after that, weird, card deck most-wanted thing… or whatever." She asked.

"Yeah. They were after me, I think one of the ended up trying to kill me, and my brother, which is why Jack is dead."

"You aren't sad?"

"I don't cry, not anymore."

"Hmm…"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Help you."

"Help me what? Kill the bastard that killed my bro?"

"Yes. Do you think you know who it was?"

"Uh… Yeah," I hesitated, "it had to be one of the clubs, the most wanted in Portland. They are ranked by most wanted by the card system, 2-10 the lowest, J-K higher, the Ace-Catalina, the most wanted.

"I also don't want to deal with the cops, they are probably after me right now."

Mona walked to her bedroom, and came out with two large cases. "Check this out,." she said, clearing off the crystal-like coffee table. The cases revealed two M4 Carbine's, and 3 clips for them.

"Where'd you get these?" I asked.

"Somewhere." she responded, handing me one. I examined it checking it out for any customizations, none. I remembered my weapons.

I check for them, gone, along with my wallet, and everything else, even my watch. Damn it!

Familiar sounds rang out in the back ground, followed by screams. "Oh shit, what now?" I exclaimed.

""They're coming for us." She said.

_Okay, another one down, what do you guys think? And suggestions? Review NOW!_


	8. Chapter One Assault

**G**rand **T**heft **A**uto: **M**ax **P**ayne **I**n **L**iberty **C**ity

Chapter 1-Assault

I loaded the M4, the Desert Eagle in my pocket, Mona loaded hers too.

Bullets ruined her apartment as they flew through the wall, men filtered in after shooting down the door. I took cover in the kitchen, Mona was in her room.

"They're in here, kill the bitches." one of the said, in a Chinese-like voice.

More shots rang out, shooting up the furniture and destroying the windows. The men were in blue jump suits, one held a grenade.

"Eat this!" I heard, followed by the clink of a grenade on linoleum, the grenade was next to me. In desperation, I jumped into the open, the grenade blew up, pushing me to the window.

"There he is! Shoot! Shoot! Kill him!"

Mona heard this, and jumped out of the door way, mowing down the group of men, I slipped out of the window as this happened (the windows were large, all the way down to the floor). My hand was cut up by the glass, I couldn't hold on.  
Screams of more men came in, Mona couldn't help me, she took cover as the men fired at her, I had to drop.

As I fell I remember thinking, _so this is it… _then my thought was crushed, as my legs suddenly hit something, my head smashing into… ground? No, a lift, for the window cleaner. I had fallen only two floor down.

I opened my eyes, through the pain of the fall, to a 9mm pistol barrel in front of my face. "Gotchya!" the man said.

Pushing with my legs off the railing, I kicked the man in the face, making him drop his weapon. I got up, as his fist came swinging into my chest; with my fist I smashed his face. We wrestled for a few seconds, until I finally pushed him over the edge, he fell and splattered on the road.

I could see a Casino near me, and that large gray building. I stopped to think, where did my M4 go?

I looked down, it was in pieces, on the road below. I spotted cop cars headed towards the building. Crap.

Using my pistol, I bunted the window, smashing it. I ran through the apartment, out the door into the hall.

Looking to my right, two men with MP5's pointed and yelled, "There!"

They ran towards me, ready to fire. I dove towards them, dodging the bullets, firing at the with my new Desert Eagle. They fell covered in blood. I took both of their MP5's, I dual wielded them. I ran towards the elevator, one was coming up.

As the door opened, I saw three men with weapons talking to each other, I quickly moved out of sight, next to the elevator.

As they walked out, I kicked the MP5 out of the first guys hands, before they could react, the elevator became splattered with blood as I shot them with my MP5's.

I entered the elevator, and pushed the button to go down to the lobby, I had a feeling that Mona would be there.

The elevator doors opened, to reveal a few dead civilians, and a marble lobby, with a large desk, a few doors, and large glass windows, along with the glass doors, which were the exit.

A man stood out, in a lighter blue suite, I recognized him, it was Yang Lopez, the 9 of clubs. He spoke in Chinese, then hurried out the door. About 13 men were in the room, all wanting to kill me.

I swore as I jumped out of the way, bullets completely destroyed the area, I had no chance.

Out of luck, Mona came down the other elevator, behind the men. I heard the fire, and the swearing of the men, so I jumped up to see what happened. Mona was dodging the bullets as she dove out of the way.

I unloaded my clips into the men's backs, as soon as I was out, I dropped my MP5's.

Mona then shot the last of them. The Lobby was now covered with debris form the wall, weapons, shells, clips, blood splatter, and bodies.

I saw Yang outside, driving off. "Damn! Yang! Mona come!" I ordered, while grabbing a shotgun off the ground.

We exited the lobby, "You keys." I said, she threw them to me. Cops were right down the street, keeping the public form coming near the area, I knew, that SWAT were on the way.

We jumped into the Kuruma and took off after Yang, through the police's roadblocks. He was quite a ways ahead. Dodging the traffic, not much happened, until we reached the airport.

At high speeds, we chased him through the gates, to the runway. They were still way ahead of us, a ready-to-go leer jet was on the runway, about 7 or 8 triads were guarding it.

We sped towards it, "Mona, shoot!" I told her. She climbed out the window, and took aim with her M4.

Sirens filled the air, the cops were coming. Yang started to get on the plane, we were getting closer.

Shots rang out as Mona fired, at least one man dropped. Bullets hit the car, making the familiar bullet-hitting-metal sound, also creating a few sparks.

The plane started to move a little bit, then a little fast, it was starting to take off. I drifted the car, crushing a few men, the car clipped the back of the plane, but it kept going.

"Damn it!" I screamed, "Shoot! Shoot!"

We drove right behind the plane, Mona and I were both shooting at it, as we followed it. It began to go too fast, I finally gave up.

I put my head down, then got out. I fired at the far away plane, cursing my mind out, for some reason, I really wanted him dead. I guess I was tired of people trying to kill me.

"Max, it's okay." Mona said.

I looked up at the plane, which turned around and was flying West. _Oh my god!_ I thought, the plane light up and an orange fire ball. It stayed there for a few seconds, then an enormous sound wave followed, so loud it broke the windows on the car. Fire covered debris fell from the air, into the ocean.

Yang was dead. Sirens got louder, two triads were at the other end of the runway without a car.

"Oh my god, that's amazing." said Mona.

Cops were in my sights now, we had to get out.


End file.
